


(PT) Chaotic

by Betsy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Future, M/M, Mutants, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsy/pseuds/Betsy
Summary: 2700. Os Estados Unidos alcançaram sua hegemonia e aliaram-se a Inglaterra, formando a Supremacia. Os outros países que tentaram interferir foram retaliados, com exceção da Rússia, Japão, China e Alemanha, que também criaram a Resistência para se opor aos EUA. Os EUA mandaram qualquer indivíduo que rejeitava seus ideais políticos para os campos de concentração. Selecionaram jovens prisioneiros e desenvolveram em seus esconderijos uma tecnologia capaz de aprimorar o organismo humano: a substância criada dava a sua vítima força e sentidos aprimorados. Contudo, uma falha de comunicação resultou na fuga dos superdotados, que refugiaram-se nos quartéis generais da Resistência. Os EUA criaram a Divisão Militar e Estratégica de Defesa da Supremacia, a D.M.E.D.S., formada por adolescentes que outra vez escolheram minuciosamente e manipularam.No meio de todo esse caos estava Kali, uma jovem integrante da D.M.E.D.S. que não se lembrava da sua vida antes de entrar para a organização e só tinha uma certeza: era uma soldada da Supremacia. Entretanto, depois de passar por acontecimentos que abalariam suas estruturas e ter seus olhos abertos para a realidade em que vivia, aquilo tornou-se mais uma dúvida em sua vida.





	1. Prólogo

A poeira acima misturava-se com as sublimes nuvens escarlate, formando corpos circulares que mais se assemelhavam a um redemoinho do que, de fato, ao céu. Era o caos em sua maneira natural.

Aquilo diria muito sobre as circunstâncias daquele peculiar e incomum dia.

A paisagem local despertava, no mínimo, um sentimento assombroso de solidão e principalmente cautela. A vastidão arenosa e vermelha do deserto era interrompida por um único, porém gigante, prédio: a sede da Divisão Militar e Estratégica de Defesa da Supremacia, a D.M.E.D.S., era não só a concentração bélica da Supremacia, como também um primor da arquitetura do século XXVIII; uma fortaleza minuciosamente projetada por profissionais competentes com um sistema de proteção evoluído demais até para a época em que se encontravam.

O tesouro que guardavam ali certamente merecia ser guardado a sete chaves.

Passos de salto alto ecoavam pelos corredores iluminados e alvoroçados da ala médica da D.M.E.D.S. As notícias recentes não eram muito animadoras e inquietação pairava pelo ar que os agentes respiravam. Depois de virar à esquerda, encontrou uma aglomeração desordenada na frente da sala dos legista;. impaciente, a esbelta mulher abriu caminho entre a multidão, sentindo-se comprimida pela proximidade dos colegas de trabalho presentes ali. Quando finalmente conseguiu alcançar a maçaneta, girou-a desajeitadamente, entrando na sala em um sobressalto e apressando-se para fechar a porta antes que mais alguém entrasse.

— Srta. Korah, eu não lhe dei permissão para... — o homem velho e franzino começou a falar, mas foi bruscamente cortado pela fala da morena.

— Não preciso de permissão nenhuma — interrompeu ela, soltando seu coque perfeitamente feito e deixando os cachos castanhos caírem pelos seus ombros. — Muito menos vinda de você.

O doutor pareceu incomodado pela falta de sutileza, mas apenas calou-se.

— Ela está morta? — Perguntou a mulher, quebrando o silêncio que começara a se estabelecer no cômodo.

— A autópsia era desnecessária, mas achei bom fazê-la antes que Romanov protestasse. — O legista se explicou mais uma vez e cuidadosamente virou o corpo da morta, colocando-a deitada de bruços. Uma fenda estava aberta em seu osso parietal, chegando a mostrar parte da massa encefálica do cadáver.

Naquele momento, a srta. Korah sentiu sua refeição fazer todo o caminho de volta e recorreu a um saco plástico para conter a expulsão do alimento.

— Foi uma machadada — ele continuou, tentando ignorar o mal-estar da mulher ali presente. — Um só golpe foi o suficiente.

— Quem fez isso? — Ela se apoiou à mesa de escritório enquanto tentava se recompôr, com o desgosto ainda evidente em sua face.

— Não sabemos — respondeu, com a mesma seriedade de antes. — Provavelmente algum aliado da Resistência, eu suponho.

Ela soltou um suspiro impaciente, massageando as têmporas para tentar aliviar sua dor de cabeça. Toneladas de dinheiro, tempo e esforço gastos em seu maior prodígio para que ele decaísse anos depois.

Abriu os olhos para encarar o cientista à sua frente. O branco daquela sala chegava a doer-lhe os olhos, mas tentou estabelecer seu foco de visão no homem.

— Sabe que vai ser demitido, não sabe, Dr. Akimoto? — Indagou, mas não demonstrou nada além de indiferença. Era só mais um funcionário. Poderia ser substituído poucos minutos depois.

Imediatamente, a expressão de Akimoto fechou-se e ele engoliu em seco. É claro que ele sabia. Se não fizesse algo, nem o próprio Deus poderia salvar seu emprego, a mulher pensou consigo.

— Me diga, senhorita, por que ela é tão importante assim? — Quebrou o silêncio, apontando para o corpo da garota na maca. — A Supremacia controla um exército inteiro de soldados em condições inumanamente aprimoradas. Mesmo que a Resistência possua alguns deles também, nossa formação é infinitamente maior. A jovem pode ser descartada, substituída por outra leva de militares. É só mais uma preocupação para o Alto Comando.

Korah apenas lançou-o um olhar sério.

— Porque ela os dá esperança. — Respondeu naturalmente. — Esperança pode curar, sim, da mesma forma que acaba envenenando se guardada em excesso. Ela nubla o senso, obscurece o juízo. É o recurso mais efetivo para manipular as massas. É por isso que precisamos da garota. Ela é naturalmente uma arma.

Akimoto assentiu silencioso, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de seu jaleco. Às vezes se esquecia das intenções da organização onde trabalhava.

Não era a vida que tinha desejado para si.

— Eu tenho um plano — assumiu, depois de sair do mar de pensamentos que atormentava sua razão e ajeitou os óculos largos demais em sua face. — Eu vou trazê-la de volta.

Por alguns segundos, a srta. Korah sentiu o impulso de rir, mas lembrou-se que Dr. Akimoto não era um homem que costumava fazer brincadeiras. Apenas o encarou, com o semblante sério e os braços cruzados.

— Como? Ela já está morta. É impossível, Akimoto — a mulher disse firmemente. — Aceite que perdeu seu emprego e comece a arrumar seus pertences.

Ele, porém, não moveu um músculo em direção à mesa; simplesmente deu um sorriso mínimo e virou-se de costas para srta. Korah, começando a revirar as dezenas de gavetas metálicas que tinha em suas estantes. A mulher, curiosa ao ponto de estar indignada, franziu o cenho e observou atentamente cada movimento de Akimoto.

— Protocolo Phoenix, srta. Korah — disse simplesmente, estendendo um envelope para a mulher. — Criado pela minha equipe há três anos atrás.

O ar nos pulmões da srta. Korah pareceu se dissipar por alguns segundos; não sabia do que o arquivo se tratava, mas imaginar seu conteúdo já lhe trazia arrepios. Hesitante, a mulher finalmente pegou o envelope e o fitou. O selo da Supremacia, uma quimera, estava grafado no papel juntamente do carimbo de "confidencial". Estava lacrado, o que significava que ninguém havia ousado abrí-lo antes.

Com o nervosismo congelando a boca de seu estômago, a srta. Korah finalmente abriu o envelope e puxou o primeiro documento nele inserido.

O conteúdo do papel fez com que sua corrente sanguínea gelasse.

— É impossível — murmurou, com os olhos ainda analisando todas aquelas letras, tentando processar a importância e perigo daquele único protocolo. — Nunca foi feito antes.

O Dr. Akimoto riu baixinho.

— Para tudo existe uma primeira vez.

Os olhares dos dois se direcionaram para o cadáver da garota na maca.


	2. Chapter 2

A sequência de socos foi cessada com o barulho de vidros se estilhaçando.

— Quinta vez, Kali.

A menina suspirou frustrada. Encarou Sadler quando virou-se na direção dele, os ombros robustos e largos encostados na parede preenchendo seu foco de visão. A pele negra refletia a meia luz da sala de treinamento, revelando uma feição severa, mas impassível

Kali cruzou os braços, tentando evitar que sua frustração fosse exposta. Se o treinamento fosse mais fácil e Sadler não a cobrasse tanto, talvez conseguiria executar a _maldita_ sequência com perfeição.

— Vou ser obrigado a relatar tudo para Yael, você sabe — não havia tristeza em seu timbre e Kali conhecia o motivo. Sadler queria reportar os resultados falhos dos treinamentos desde a queda de seu rendimento e a oportunidade estava mais perto do que nunca.

A jovem simplesmente assentiu. Aquela responsabilidade em ser a melhor soldado da D.M.E.D.S. a cansava e, ao mesmo tempo, inflava seu orgulho. Os outros agentes eram cientificamente aprimorados, sim, mas Kali era habilidosa ao ponto de ser sobrenatural. Havia dons em seu leque dos quais ela mesma não tinha noção e aqueles treinamentos com Sadler eram destinados a aprimorá-los, embora nos últimos meses não passara de decepções consecutivas.

— Diga a ela, então.

Sadler ameaçou demonstrar surpresa, mas seus traços faciais continuaram neutros. Se Kali fizesse mais esforço, teria conseguido enxergar um mínimo levantar de sobrancelhas na expressão de seu treinador.

— O que aconteceu com você, Kali? — a pergunta foi despejada com simplicidade, mas os respingos de amargura na voz de Sadler eram audíveis.

 _Também me faço essa pergunta todos os dias_ , pensou. Os pesadelos, a sensação de que não pertencia a seu próprio corpo, os violentos _flashes_ que, de alguma forma, pareciam memórias e a tiravam do mundo real. Talvez seus poderes estavam a destruindo de dentro para fora. Talvez ela mesma estivesse despedaçando sozinha.

A melhor agente da D.M.E.D.S. era uma farsa.

Suas mãos correram pelos fios de cabelo ressecados, presos num rabo de cavalo, e Kali não conseguia mais olhar para Sadler. Se o fizesse, ele perceberia que estava mentindo.

— Insônia — respondeu, dando de ombros e sentando-se num banco de metal próximo. Naquele ponto da sala, longe do feixe de luz que entrava pela pequena janela, Kali esperou desaparecer nas sombras.

Infelizmente, seu corpo continuou ali, sólido e preso num momento que ela não desejava enfrentar.

Sadler semicerrou os olhos e se afastou da parede onde seu corpo repousava. A mentira de Kali era tão óbvia que podia ser farejada.

— Explique isso a Yael.

No instante seguinte, o instrutor saiu da sala de treinamento.

Suspirando pesadamente, Kali fechou os olhos, imóvel. Ficar naquele banco até o fim do dia parecia uma opção agradável, mas Yael não era uma mulher que suportava ser ignorada.

Depois de alguns minutos na sala, levantou-se. Tinha uma aparência para melhorar e uma postura forte para assumir. Os outros membros da D.M.E.D.S. não podiam ver sua fraqueza, afinal.

As palavras de Yael, a primeira lembrança que tinha em seu cérebro, ecoaram pela consciência cansada da jovem.

_Você é nossa arma mais poderosa._

______________________________

Encarando o reflexo no vidro perfeitamente polido da porta de Yael, Kali ajeitou o chumaço de cabelos jogados para o lado e analisou o semblante fatigado que a pertencia: olhos escuros e caídos, bochechas magras e lábios partidos de sequidão. Um desastre em forma humana.

A garota finalmente abriu a porta do escritório depois de tomar coragem o suficiente.

Yael estava distraída com uma pasta de arquivos em sua mão, mas até daquela maneira, a mulher parecia intimidadora. Seu escritório, impecavelmente arrumado, era constituído de paredes de vidro que mostravam todos os acontecimentos ao redor da sala da doutora. Era daquela maneira que Yael gostava de fazer seu trabalho: todas as informações e situações passavam por seus olhos. Kali era capaz de sentir a sede por controle e domínio naqueles meros detalhes.

Demorou um pouco para que a mulher se importasse com a presença de Kali, largando os documentos em sua mão e passando a fitá-la com curiosidade. Por mínimos instantes, a mais nova ousou enfrentar o olhar dela; era como um coelho estar diante de uma pantera. Não conseguiu manter o contato visual por muito tempo. A face de Yael parecia ter sido esculpida intencionalmente para exalar imponência, combinando com o coque extremamente arrumado e o blazer branco com um broche de quimera, o símbolo da Supremacia. O brilho dourado do acessório hipnotizou Kali. Aquela insígnia estava marcada em sua mente, sua essência, sua alma, e um arrepio a arrebatava todas as vezes em que a enxergava.

— Creio que saiba do que isso se trata — Yael pigarreou e começou. — Vamos fazer com que seja breve.

A frase soava como uma expulsão aos ouvidos de Kali e ela desejou deixar o escritório no mesmo segundo, mas o comprometimento a segurara ali.

— Sadler relatou alguns... _Empecilhos_ em relação a você e seu treinamento — os dedos de Yael se esgueiraram pela pasta que outrora segurara, despejando suavemente na mesa um dos papéis com a foto minúscula de Kali impressa. _Sua ficha._ O clique do botão da caneta que Yael pressionou ecoou pelo cômodo e a mulher aproximou a ponta para uma parte vazia do papel. — Sua ineficiência é uma novidade, Kali. Qual é o problema?

 _Eu. Você. Esse lugar._ Kali precisou segurar a língua para não deixar que a resposta escapasse de sua garganta.

— Eu já expliquei a ele — murmurou, esforçando-se para não deixar nenhuma emoção transparecer. Se Yael podia jogar aquele jogo, ela a mostraria que não sairia perdendo. — Insônia.

Yael franziu o cenho e Kali amaldiçoou-se internamente. Não conseguira convencê-la.

A mão desocupada da mulher foi em direção ao queixo da menina, segurando-o e erguendo sua cabeça como se a examinasse. Ela não possuía nenhuma qualificação como médica: todo aquele comportamento só tinha a intenção de intimidar Kali. A soldado sentiu o impulso de encolher-se, porém, permaneceu imóvel ao toque de sua superior.

— Essas olheiras quase me fizeram acreditar em você — o timbre de Yael era baixo, tranquilo, mas Kali sabia reconhecê-lo. Era a calma antes da tempestade. — _Quase._ Vou marcar imediatamente um teste neurológico.

Sua corrente sanguínea congelou.

 _De novo não_ , lamentou em seus pensamentos. A imagem mental daquela sala branca, os aparelhos a monitorando e fios grudados pelo corpo inteiro já fazia com que desejasse se jogar da janela do escritório.

— Antes disso, porém, tenho uma tarefa para você.

O ar nos pulmões de Kali ficou preso. Como se fosse possível ficar mais nervosa, a garota sentiu a necessidade de esfregar suas mãos disfarçadamente. Nenhuma das missões propostas por Yael eram fáceis ou curtas - a israelita sempre arranjava uma maneira de deixar Kali longe da D.M.E.D.S. por muito tempo.

— Nós capturamos um membro importante da Resistência e precisamos que você o interrogue amanhã — Yael uniu as duas mãos e colocou-as em cima da mesa, numa postura profissional ao extremo. — Você é rápida e letal, Kali. Sabe que esse tipo de trabalho é perfeito.

Permitindo-se respirar, mas ainda procurando não transmitir nenhum de seus pensamentos a Yael, Kali pôde relaxar na cadeira. Interrogatórios não eram difíceis: só precisava jogar alguns pares de ameaças, utilizar um pouco seus poderes e as vítimas diriam o que a Supremacia desejava ouvir. Nas condições em que estava, não conseguiria executar uma tarefa mais complicada sem colocar a missão inteira em risco. Era uma oportunidade de não ficar inerte.

Depois que assentiu com a cabeça, Yael esboçou um sorriso satisfeito. Sua pequena soldado ainda era útil.

— Bom — elogiou, tirando os olhos de Kali e voltando a revirar seus papéis. — Está dispensada.

Apressando-se para se livrar da atmosfera pesada do escritório de Yael, Kali levantou-se e saiu em questão de segundos. Agora, podia finalmente dirigir-se aos seus aposentos e ter um pouco de paz. Nunca seria capaz de ficar longe de sua própria mente, mas a distância temporária de seus deveres a traria algum bem.

Em seu escritório, Yael enviou rapidamente uma mensagem de seu computador.

_"Alerta P7."_

As letras surgiram em sua tela num estalo de dedos.

_"Entendido."_


	3. Chapter 3

As portas mecanizadas se abriram assim que a ponta do polegar de Kali encontrou-se com a superfície do painel. Aquela era uma área secreta da D.M.E.D.S. que, geralmente, nem ela possuía acesso, mas naquele dia em especial, precisava cumprir suas tarefas. Não se perguntava o que se passava lá: questionamentos eram um luxo que Kali não poderia pagar. Soldados eram feitos para servir, não para pensar.

Os corredores, assim como o resto das áreas do quartel-general, eram infestados por cientistas apressados e agentes finalizando sua ronda diária. Kali não se importava em prestar atenção neles: andava olhando para frente, o barulho das botas de seu uniforme ressoando no metal do chão. Se demorasse muito, acabaria se atrasando: tentara adiar a ida ao compromisso o máximo que conseguira. A cada minuto, tornava-se mais desestimulada em relação aos seus deveres. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que Yael notasse que não seria mais útil - talvez até já tivesse notado. Não pediria um exame neurológico caso contrário. Sua vida dependia daquele teste: se o resultado apontasse "aptidão cerebral debilitada", como os médicos usualmente diagnosticavam, seria descartada. Sabia o que acontecia com os soldados da Supremacia que não eram mais apropriados para uso, e a ideia de que talvez seria um deles trazia um calafrio subindo por sua coluna.

Mais uma identificação biométrica, mais portas se abrindo e lá estava ela.

Os olhos castanhos esquadrinharam o pequeno e escuro cômodo através da parede de vidro. Em um dos cantos da cabine, estava Sadler, seu braço bem trabalho apoiado na mesa e a mão segurando o queixo. Ele não se incomodara a encará-la como o resto da equipe, o que fazia com que Kali quase soltasse um suspiro de alívio: seus últimos treinos haviam sido, em suma, desastrosos, e cada vez mais sentia que a relação que possuía com Sadler, já trivial anteriormente, se desgastava todas as vezes em que falhava.

Do outro lado da divisão de vidro, com algemas de metal segurando-o a uma cadeira e um lenço vendando seus olhos, um garoto estava preso. Kali tentou prestar atenção em cada detalhe de seu alvo: o chumaço loiro e desalinhado caindo pelos seus ombros, as roupas retalhadas e preenchidas por manchas secas de sangue, a tatuagem na omoplata de algum símbolo que desconhecia mostrada através de um rasgo na camiseta. Era um dos membros da Resistência, como Yael havia dito, mas a resiliência que o desconhecido emanava através da postura agitada a dizia que não seria uma vítima fácil como todas as outras.

Pensou em passar horas naquele cômodo pequeno, tentando incansavelmente tirar informações do garoto e falhando. Pensou em seu frágil desempenho mais abalado por outro erro.

De repente, estar ali parecia ainda mais desagradável do que antes.

— Kali, — Cheng foi em sua direção, com a atenção presa nas anotações em que fazia em uma prancheta. — Você está pronta?

Tentando deixar a expressão o mais determinada que conseguia, embora as marcas de cansaço em seu rosto denunciassem o desânimo, ela assentiu para o cientista. Cheng tirou seu foco dos documentos que preenchia apenas para pressionar um botão e a porta em direção a outro cubículo se abriu.

Seus pés pareciam ser feitos de ferro, mas ainda assim, caminhou até o prisioneiro e colocou-se em sua frente. Inúmeros pares de olhos curiosos a observavam da cabine e a pressão de não desapontá-los fez com que, automaticamente, suas costas se endireitassem e as mãos fossem colocadas para trás. Uma postura de soldado. Uma postura que todos esperavam que portasse.

— Vocês podem trazer quem quiserem — a voz áspera a surpreendeu. — Não vai fazer com que eu compartilhe informação alguma.

Apesar de toda a cautela que tivera em adentrar a sala do interrogatório, ele conseguiu ouví-la.

Nenhum humano poderia ter uma audição aprimorada àquele ponto.

_Nenhum humano._

O crescente pavor em seu peito fez com que a respiração vacilasse. Não estava em exercício na época do acontecimento, mas conhecia a história da fuga de uma leva de supersoldados da Supremacia. Agora, estava prestes a interrogar um deles.

Kali engoliu em seco, esperando que sua hesitação fosse embora junto da saliva. Tinha que fazer seu trabalho.

— Vamos deixar isso mais fácil para mim e para você — seu timbre era calmo, mas firme. — Conte o que sabe, vá embora e nenhum de nós dois perde tempo.

A oferta não pareceu comovê-lo: ao invés disso, a expressão já séria tornou-se ainda mais fechada. Ela podia sentir os níveis de tensão crescendo, seus músculos endurecendo a cada segundo que passava na companhia daquele garoto, a inflexibilidade em seu desejo de permanecer calado. Não era apenas lealdade: era esperança, crença. Era a força com que ele acreditava nos ideais da Resistência. Kali era leal também, mas não conseguia imaginar-se lutando com toda aquela inspiração preenchendo seus pulmões. Apenas seguia ordens e não pensava em questioná-las.

— Liberdade para vocês é o mesmo que morte.

Não tinha forças para refutar. Ele estava certo.

Só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse rápido.

Andando lentamente até a cadeira, abaixou-se para ficar na altura do membro da Resistência, os olhos escuros presos no rosto dele conforme formava em sua mente a imagem de um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo seu nariz. O garoto tremeu e, instantes depois, o líquido escarlate escorria vagarosamente até sua boca. Kali deu um sorriso satisfeito de canto. Ao menos naquilo seus poderes ainda a obedeciam.

— Vai ficar muito pior se continuar de boca fechada — agora, sim, era uma ameaça. — Posso fazê-lo falar ou sangrar. Você escolhe.

O prisioneiro soltou uma risada de escárnio. Ainda insubordinado, ainda leal. Frustração e raiva brotavam de forma igual pelas veias de Kali, implorando para que fizesse-o dizer logo tudo o que sabia, para que o matasse, mesmo sabendo que não podia.

— Sangrar até a morte ainda é uma opção melhor do que ajudar sua escória — cuspiu, não mais zombeteiro, mas claramente enojado. Kali bufou e levou as mãos até os braços da cadeira, segurando com força o braço do garoto e deixando a marca vermelha de seu aperto impressa na pele branca.

— Vocês não vão ganhar a guerra, sabe disso — começou ela entredentes, perdendo a estabilidade e rendendo-se à fúria. — A Supremacia vai exterminá-los como fez com os outros no passado.

— Eu sei que vou morrer, — Orgulho. Era isso o que a voz dele esbanjava. — Mas morrerei servindo uma causa digna e por boa vontade, não por obrigação.

— Escolhi lutar pela Supremacia tanto quanto escolheu o fracasso da Resistência.

— É? Ou eles te disseram essa mentira tantas vezes que acabou acreditando nela?

Novamente, o ar pareceu faltar em suas vias respiratórias. Sua pele coçava em ódio, sussurrando para que o machucasse mais e mais. A outra narina do garoto começou a sangrar e as algemas de ferro que o prendiam tremeram na cadeira. O controle sob seu poder escorregava devagar, dando lugar à inquietude e destruição que era capaz de causar.

— Os únicos mentirosos são seus subordinados, que insistem em te dizer que ainda existe esperança para vocês — rosnou. — Agora, fale de uma vez o que queremos saber ou seu fim vai chegar mais próximo do que gostaria.

Nada. Nenhum tremor em sua expressão facial, nenhuma agitação em seus músculos. A expressão rígida estava de volta, como uma carcaça que ele insistia em usar. Instantes de silêncio foram suficientes para que Kali, finalmente com a paciência esgotada, agarrasse a venda que cobria os olhos do membro da Resistência e a arrancasse com um puxão brusco. No momento em que o pano se rasgou, a parede de vidro que dividia a sala do interrogatório da cabine estilhaçou-se em mil pedaços e os cientistas recuaram, assustados.

— Kali, — um deles chamou. — É melhor encerrarmos por aqui.

Ela podia escutar a voz de Sadler em algum lugar, abafada pela inquietação de seu subconsciente, mas decidiu ignorá-lo. O que tinha em foco agora era mais interessante.

Suas órbitas escuras encontraram-se como um choque com as íris marinhas e afiadas do garoto. Não, não um garoto. _Um homem._ Um pouco mais velho do que ela, sim, mas sem nenhum traço da inocência jovial que meninos costumavam ter. Ao invés disso, habitava ali um rosto bem demarcado, um semblante feroz e estoico. Kali era uma soldada, mas ele era um guerreiro.

— Conte logo tudo o que sabe ou apodreça na prisão mais imunda desse quartel-general — murmurou, não mais calma do que antes, mas ainda perturbada pela visão da face do desconhecido. Algo nele a empurrava e trazia de volta ao mesmo tempo. Algo nele estava terrivelmente _errado._

Ainda imóvel, ele não quebrou o contato visual com Kali e nem se deu o trabalho de zombar dela mais uma vez.

— Me veja pelos próximos anos, então.

Era isso. Ela havia falhado.

Não havia mais motivos para permanecer ali: poderia passar mais um ano tentando machucá-lo, torturando-o até acabar com cada célula de seu corpo e não conseguiria nenhuma informação. Não conseguiria quebrá-lo da maneira que estava quebrada.

Afastou-se da cadeira onde o membro da Resistência estava preso com um recuo mal dado, praticamente tropeçando nos próprios pés e, finalmente, conseguindo se libertar da ponte visual estabelecida momentos atrás. Seus colegas de equipe continuavam agitados, tentando orientá-la e saber se tudo estava bem, mas a voz de todos eles não passava de um ruído sufocado ao fundo. Kali simplesmente deu as costas à sala e saiu, de cabeça reta, mas com o turbilhão de um milhão de pensamentos oscilando seu subconsciente.

Seus joelhos tremiam tanto que sentia que cairia nos corredores da D.M.E.D.S. a qualquer momento, mas andava como uma robô. Só queria chegar em seu dormitório logo. Tinha terminado seu dever, mas falhado e, naquela sala, deixava sua dignidade e sua incógnita.

Kali tentava dormir, revirando-se entre os cobertores em seu colchão fino, mas nenhuma posição parecia agradável o suficiente por mais cansada que estivesse. A batida na porta de seu dormitório não a incomodara, fazendo-a levantar o mais rápido que podia para atender a visita. Não estava apta para recepções.

Assim que girou a maçaneta, deu de cara com a figura alta de Yael, sem seu costumeiro jaleco: ainda assim, a camisa branca e saia que vestia não tiravam a formalidade de sua essência. Kali suspirou, sentindo-se exausta apenas com a visualização de sua chefe exatamente ali, na porta de seu quarto. Já havia passado por coisas demais naquele dia: não precisava enfrentar os olhares minuciosos de Yael para completar o fiasco em que seu estado mental se embrenhara.

— Sinto muito pelo interrogatório de hoje, Kali.

 _Não, não sente,_ ela pensou consigo mesma, mas limitou-se a menear a cabeça e permanecer em silêncio. Yael com certeza tinha algo a dizer; nunca dirigia a palavra a algum agente fora de seu escritório e Kali queria ouví-la rápido.

— Só fale o que deseja logo — acabou verbalizando seus pensamentos em um suspiro. As sobrancelhas de Yael ergueram-se, mas a mulher se recompôs sem muito esforço.

— Aquele garoto têm sido um empecilho para todos nós — _Garoto._ Yael provavelmente o via daquela maneira por encará-lo como um inseto embaixo de seus sapatos de salto alto, mas para Kali, não havia nada de _garoto_ nele.

— Pode ao menos me dizer quem é? — Sua curiosidade, no fim, falou mais alto do que gostaria. Mesmo assim, tinha o direito de saber exatamente quem fora o primeiro a resistir ao seus poderes sem demonstrar uma gota de submissão. Talvez a ajudasse a teorizar o que a perturbava tanto sobre aquele rebelde.

— Presumimos que seja o líder de um dos grupos da Resistência, mas não temos certeza, já que ninguém obteve sucesso em tirar informações dele — Yael pigarreou e Kali sabia o que aquilo significava. Era uma clara alfinetada, um lembrete de que tinha tentado exercer uma função básica e não alcançara êxito mesmo assim. Uma parte de si sentiu-se ferida, mas outra parte estava cansada demais para se importar. — Ele não tinha dito uma palavra nos interrogatórios anteriores. Com você, porém, ele pareceu mais... Disposto — se escárnio e desprezo fossem o que ela classificava como disposição, poderia concordar com Yael. — Levamos isso em conta como um progresso, por isso, providenciaremos mais uma sessão em breve...

— Eu já tentei convencê-lo a falar e não consegui, Yael. Ao invés disso, destruí a sala de interrogatórios. Não acha que está cedo demais para...

— ...Com o serviço de outro agente.

Agora, aquilo realmente tinha doído.

Kali sabia o que aquilo significava. Estava sendo substituída. Não precisaria passar pelo exame neurológico para ser considerada inútil.

— Sadler apontou insatisfação em seu treinamento e todos puderam confirmar isso mais cedo, Kali. Sendo assim, a decisão de deixá-la fora do exercício de suas tarefas por tempo indeterminado foi unânime. — Yael não parecia insatisfeita: para ela, não fazia diferença um agente a mais ou a menos. Qualquer um faria o que ela dissesse.

Seu trabalho era a única coisa que tivera durante toda a sua vida e, agora, aquilo fora arrancado de si também. Sabia que aquele "tempo indeterminado" poderia significar um "para sempre" e, dessa maneira, tinha chances de acabar como uma soldada descartada, deixada de lado. Era uma arma nas mãos da Supremacia, mas o que fariam agora que estava quebrada?

Outro calafrio a fez tremer. Kali não gostava de pensar no que seria de seu destino caso fosse etiquetada como inapta permanentemente.

— Isso era o que eu precisava comunicá-la — Yael finalizou, ajeitando os óculos retangulares em seu rosto. — Nesse meio-tempo, você deve descansar. Com o exame neurológico, talvez as coisas mudem e nossa ordem também.

— Certo — Kali murmurou, meio aturdida, com os olhos fixos nos próprios pés. Estava envergonhada demais para encará-la.

Yael deu as costas para a menina, sem preocupar-se com despedidas, e o barulho de seu salto começou a ecoar pelo corredor até que parou abruptamente. Kali ergueu o rosto, fitando a silhueta da mais velha, perguntando-se que surpresa ela reservava agora; Yael simplesmente virou o rosto e encarou-a sobre o ombro.

— Pequena soldada, — ela disse. — Não se esqueça do ritmo de sua marcha.


	4. Chapter 4

Depois de duas semanas de afastamento, até mesmo seu reflexo na água da banheira não parecia mais real.

Os últimos dias na vida de Kali pareciam pacíficos, sim, mas infelizes da mesma maneira. Não participava mais de missões, treinamentos ou patrulhas. Não podia vestir seu uniforme preto com listras cinza. Não podia ser vista pelos corredores da D.M.E.D.S. com muita frequência ou os guardas a mandariam para seu dormitório e avisariam Yael.

Em outras palavras, era uma prisioneira em seu próprio quarto.

No início, tinha sido difícil aceitar a licença. Atualmente, porém, não era capaz de sentir nada: nem pena de si mesma ou insatisfação por estar proibida de exercer suas funções. Algumas vezes, num banho como aquele, havia deixado uma de suas facas correr livremente pela tez marrom de seu braço, pintando a banheira com uma mancha crescente escarlate. Só queria um sinal de que estivesse viva e, embora sentisse a ardência dos cortes, nada dentro de Kali se agitava com eles. Talvez não tivessem a substituído apenas como agente; talvez outra pessoa tivesse tomado seu lugar dentro daquele corpo e, por isso, nunca estava confortável na própria pele.

A jovem levou alguns minutos para finalmente ter a vontade de sair dali e levantar-se da banheira, colocando uma camiseta larga, uma calça de moletom e um par de tênis surrados quase automaticamente. Já que não era oficialmente uma soldada e não passava de outra cidadã, precisava se vestir como tal.

Kali encarou a janela minúscula de seu banheiro. Já havia anoitecido e, provavelmente, pouquíssimos funcionários além dos patrulheiros estariam perambulando pelos corredores da D.M.E.D.S..

Antes que pudesse ao menos notar o que estava fazendo, suas pernas já procuravam fazer o trajeto mais silencioso o possível pelos labirintos da instalação, evitando guardas, descendo escadas degrau por degrau na ponta dos pés. No fim de uma delas, havia um segurança e, na parede do outro lado do corredor, uma estante repleta de caixas. Kali fitou uma delas, procurando derrubar apenas aquela que mirara, mas levou toda a superfície de madeira para o chão no processo. Não importou-se, porém, com o descontrole de seus poderes: só queria criar uma distração e, como havia planejado, o guarda correu na direção do barulho e deixou o caminho livre para a garota.

Já estava quase em seu destino quando outro problema a barrou. Uma porta com identificação biométrica.

Kali suspirou, apoiando um dos braços na parede. Ela já deveria ter adivinhado. Cada quadrante possuía proteção aprimorada e, com sua função suspendida, seu acesso estaria bloqueado. Antes que pudesse pensar em outro plano, no entanto, o guarda que havia dispensado previamente voltou e correu até ela. Kali quase congelou em nervosismo.

— Ei! — O funcionário gritou, preparando-se para apertar o botão do comunicador que usava agarrado à orelha. — Você não tem mais autorização para estar aqui. Vou comunicar Yael que....

Kali não tinha tempo para pensar ou fugir. Simplesmente chutou com força o braço do soldado que portava um fuzil e, em seguida, segurou a mão que se erguia até o comunicador, torcendo-a em poucos segundos.

— Você pode ser duas vezes do meu tamanho, mas sabe que sou mais forte — rosnou entredentes, sem largá-lo por um segundo. Era um tiro no escuro e, se tivesse a oportunidade de pensar numa opção mais arriscada, não teria tomado uma atitude tão impulsiva. — Agora abra essa porta antes que eu acabe com você.

O guarda arregalou os olhos, assustado, tentando se locomover na direção do painel. Kali quase suspirou de alívio: sua iniciativa fora bem sucedida. Afrouxou o aperto no braço do homem, permitindo que ele abrisse a porta com suas digitais e, no mesmo momento, Kali adentrou o último corredor que a separava de seu alvo. A garota virou-se na direção do segurança, que parecia aliviado e tentava pegar sua arma do chão.

— Sabe, foi bom fazer mais um amigo — murmurou, inexpressiva. — É uma pena que, depois que acordar, não vai se lembrar de mim.

E assim, todo o monte de caixas que havia derrubado antes foi na direção da cabeça do soldado, atingindo-o com força por trás e fazendo seu corpo robusto cair no chão. Kali conseguiu arrastá-lo pelas pernas para dentro do cômodo, temerosa de que um guarda desmaiado chamasse atenção, antes que a porta finalmente se fechasse e seguiu em frente.

Haviam mais seguranças espalhados por ali, alguns concentrados em um só lugar, mas graças à má iluminação, Kali era capaz de prosseguir sem ser notada.

Assim, sem que se desse conta do que estava fazendo ou pelo menos se perguntasse o motivo, estava na ala carcerária da D.M.E.D.S..

Kali não fazia ideia de qual exatamente seria a cela em que o colocaram, mas sabia o corredor onde os prisioneiros mais valiosos da Supremacia ficavam. Só teria que examinar cada cubículo e o encontraria.

A maioria das vítimas se exaltou quando a viu ali, se esgueirando entre a prisão. Muitas delas estavam presas pelo resultado de alguma missão com êxito, mas por serem barulhentos por natureza, concluiu que os guardas não notariam nada errado. Ou pelo menos esperava que não.

Quase no final do corredor, sentado e encostado no fundo de sua cela, Kali pôde encontrá-lo. Não havia luz e o homem se escondia atrás de uma sombra específica, mas conseguiu reconhecer minimamente seus traços faciais se delineando no escuro e a tatuagem gravada no ombro.

Ao contrário da maioria dos prisioneiros, ele não parecia perturbado ou revoltado. As íris claras estavam fechadas e a cabeça, tombada para trás. Kali diria até que ele estava calmo, esperando pela morte como se fosse um resgate.

Ela se aproximou das barras de metal, segurando-as e sentindo a superfície fria se desenhar embaixo de suas mãos. Provavelmente, o barulho de seus passos fez com que o homem saísse de seu transe, erguendo o pescoço e passando a fitá-la. Ele parecia curioso: se estivesse na mesma situação, Kali também estaria.

— Se está aqui para tentar me fazer falar algo de novo, pode voltar a dormir — soprou o homem, com a expressão retornando à tranquilidade mas, ao mesmo tempo, firme. Kali não sabia como ele podia ser assim: impassível, mas ao mesmo tempo, feroz. Sereno, mas ao mesmo tempo, indomável.

A garota simplesmente deu de ombros.

— Vim aqui por mim mesma — suspirou, estabelecendo a ponte visual que, dias atrás, a aterrorizava e desestabilizara seus poderes. Agora, ainda havia algo que a puxava, mas não mais a enfurecia.

— Por...?

— Eu não sei. — Confessou, soltando toda a respiração em seus pulmões, largando as barras de ferro. O rebelde ergueu as sobrancelhas, talvez surpreso. Com certeza, não esperava visitas tão cedo, muito menos vindo dela.

— Não preciso de companhia, se essa é a sua preocupação.

— Isso nem passou pela minha mente — sentindo-se mais confortável, Kali sentou-se no chão sujo do corredor, cruzando as pernas. — Você não parece muito sociável.

O homem respirou profundamente e seus olhos pareceram brilhar debaixo da escuridão.

— Lobos sem alcateia se acostumam com a solidão.

E, de repente, ele não parecia estar mais ali, exatamente da maneira que repousava antes de perceber a presença da garota. Agora, porém, ele estava mais distante do que realmente calmo.

A frase soou estranha aos ouvidos de Kali, com uma conotação escondida que ele talvez desejava transpassar, mas ela era incapaz de entender.

_Um lobo sem alcateia._

Ele parecia abraçar a Resistência de boa vontade, mas talvez aquela não fosse a _alcateia_ que estivesse procurando.

— Acho que também não tenho uma alcateia, se for de ajuda — falou simplesmente, depois de alguns minutos compartilhados de silêncio. Poderia simplesmente se levantar e ir embora, mas algo a dizia para ficar mais um pouco.

— É, uma alcateia não expulsa seus membros como fizeram com você. Suspensão temporária, hm?

A frase fez com que o ar dentro dos pulmões de Kali sumisse.

Então ele sabia.

A jovem não podia esconder que estava surpresa. Como a informação havia escapado do Alto Comando e chegado até os subníveis da prisão, nos ouvidos do mais novo alvo da Supremacia?

— Não deveria ter dito isso — ela murmurou, percebendo que seus músculos se tensionavam mais uma vez, cedendo ao impulso de se levantar. — Não deveria _saber_ disso.

Ele abafou uma risada e tirou o olhar incisivo do rosto dela, passando a fitar uma das paredes de sua cela.

— Informações se espalham rápido por aqui, principalmente se tratando da melhor agente da D.M.E.D.S. — o riso em seus lábios não havia morrido, embora ele não parecesse realmente humorado. — Foi por que falhou no meu interrogatório?

De repente, ter ido até a cela daquele homem pareceu um erro.

— Foi porque falhei em várias coisas.

As órbitas marinhas do rebelde voltaram-se para Kali, expressamente espantadas.

— Então nem mesmo supersoldados conseguem a perfeição.

Kali deu de ombros, voltando a sentar-se no chão, a postura agora relaxada.

— Me diga você, já que é um deles.

Aquilo certamente o pegaria de surpresa tanto quanto ele a surpreendera antes. Ele parecia quase ultrajado, os mínimos sinais de uma ligeira irritação aparecendo no franzir de seu cenho.

— Como você sabe disso? — A pergunta saiu num tom de indignação e o canto dos lábios de Kali se curvou num sorriso satisfeito. Ela também tinha seus truques.

— Sua audição. Sempre fui silenciosa e, mesmo assim, conseguiu me escutar na sala do interrogatório e agora, aqui — a frase saíra num timbre em que parecia que ela constatava a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e, realmente, para alguém como ela, era. — Sei reconhecer um supersoldado, afinal, sou parte deles. Da minha própria maneira, mas ainda assim.

O rebelde cruzou os braços na frente do torso desnudo e só então Kali notou que ele não tinha apenas aquela tatuagem no ombro, mas era marcado pelo corpo inteiro. Ele estava silencioso novamente. Não mais calmo, já que Kali podia sentir a inquietação que percorria suas veias, mas impassível. Tentando manter a armadura que construíra para si mesmo.

Outra vez, Kali deu um salto de fé.

— Você foi um dos fugitivos de anos atrás, não é? Quando o sistema de comunicação falhou e vocês aproveitaram para escapar?

— Isso não é da sua conta.

O homem rebateu quase instantaneamente, com as palavras escapando num rosnado. Estava furioso, mas aquilo só era mais uma evidência de que Kali pôde descobrir a verdade sozinha.

Ela deu de ombros mais uma vez, continuando despreocupada.

— Tudo bem.

E houveram mais minutos de silêncio, em que os dois, sentados no chão e separados pelas grades de ferro, ressuscitaram o contato visual que tinham firmado antes. Não havia estranhamento, mas também não havia conforto. Ele ainda era um estranho para ela e ela, uma inimiga para ele. Porém, um certo entendimento mútuo nascia na aura de quietude que os abraçava. Um ponto comum.

Depois de minutos silenciosos, que mais pareceram uma eternidade, Kali se levantou para finalmente voltar ao seu dormitório. Só então o homem permitiu-se falar outra vez.

— Não veio aqui porque achava que eu precisava de companhia — ele disse. — Mas porque você mesma se sente sozinha.

Kali não olhou para trás.


End file.
